


如何和亚洲男友交往

by ShaCheng



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: 花花在法国留学和波波交往的劲爆故事。





	如何和亚洲男友交往

\-----------ON COMMENCE?----------------

一切从波鲁纳雷夫捡到那张照片开始。

好吧，坦白来说，那不是他捡到的。而是谁捡到了之后，贴到学校的布告牌上的。可能是某个留学生遗落在教室角落的证件照片。而他神使鬼差地把它拿走，然后在小组讨论的时候问了同组的同学。其实，他并不抱找到这个人的期望，但没想到第二天本尊就找到了他，原来是他的小组搭档承太郎的挚友。然后他们睡了。准确的说，是他把他睡了。波鲁纳雷夫被压在身下的时候都还反应不过来——前一天晚上他还只是对着照片打炮的陌生人，现在，他有资格回答这个问题了。

“如何和亚洲男友交往？”

他们的日常基本上就是白天打游戏，晚上SM。花京院真是不一般的辣，完全颠覆人们对亚洲人的刻板印象。遇到他之前，波鲁纳雷夫绝对不知道自己有做M的潜质。他甚至还想当1。

回到这个问题。因为他们在不同专业，所以上课的时间不同，一般会在学校等对方下课，然后去超市买菜，回花京院的公寓做饭，然后打游戏，上床。有的时候这个日程结束得迟了，刚好赶上老港的黎明，他们就会披上一件外套到海边去溜达，等着最新鲜的一批鱼乘着海风上岸，然后回去做早饭。他太喜欢花京院做的生鱼片了。

再次回到这个问题。其实他点进去并不是偶然。他搜索了。但他发誓，他一开始只是想找到能更促进他和花京院的感情的好建议。但是没想到这个帖子底下回答的人数寥寥无几，他只好曲线救国，把关键词改成“meufs（女孩）”，这才有了东西。

发布人是“TM”，te matrises（控制你）？还是英文的to makeout？

先看正文：一、亚洲女性会喜欢你的优势：1、旅游的当地向导 2、学法语的地道陪练

这倒挺现实的。波鲁纳雷夫挠了挠头，下面还有一些Le faire（建议做的行为）和Ne pas faire（建议不要做的行为）。  
夸奖，亚洲女孩特别吃夸奖这一套。带她去派对，越热闹越好，她们会喜欢融于当地文化。  
博物馆。不要去了，亚洲女孩不喜欢沉闷的男人。  
拉到最下面还有个Bonus（大礼包），如果你实在不知道怎么做，那么这里为你提供一个百试不爽的杀手锏：带她参加一个劲爆的活动，她一定会觉得你特别有意思，从此死心塌地地爱上你。

“死心塌地”？这还蛮符合一般人对亚洲女孩的印象。波鲁纳雷夫对着电脑开始了具体分析。

旅游？这种小事算不上什么。法语？他很喜欢花京院稍微带一点日本口音的样子。夸奖？他自然一直是毫不吝啬对对方的喜爱和赞美的。派对，这个不行，花京院不喜欢人多的场所。但是博物馆，他好像反倒蛮喜欢的……

波鲁纳雷夫摸不着头脑，难道这就是必须使用杀手锏的时候？他盯着最后一行的“劲爆”这个词，眼前浮现日本忍者在夜空中悬挂的月亮之前抛出手里剑的样子……

就决定是你了！去吧！

这就是他在星期天拉着男朋友来到卡朗格的理由。这里较为偏僻，人也不多，但环境优美，更重要的是，今天是它一月一次的裸体日光浴日。

他脱掉了裤子，露出真空的装扮，向男朋友展示这是最近在男女老少中都非常风靡的裸体文化。男朋友呢，脸上好像没什么表情。不仅没有要和他一起脱光的意思，上身还穿着一件绿色的防晒衣，但这是日本人的个性，他可以理解。

他铺好垫子坐下，花京院还站着，在对着大海拍照。等他坐下，波鲁纳雷夫凑过去，正好看到对方放大的照片里有个不小心拍到的裸男。他当即伸手把它删了。

“怎么？不是你带我来看的吗？”花京院弯起了嘴角。

“我希望你手机里的裸体男性只有我。”波鲁纳雷夫装作满不在乎的样子往后躺，眼睛倒忍不住瞥了男朋友一眼。

“说真的，你为什么决定和我交往啊？异域风情？”花京院在他旁边盘腿坐下，往手上挤了些东西，似乎是防晒霜，开始往他裸露的身体上抹。

“我还以为你说的第一个词会是受虐狂。”

“那是你为什么继续和我交往的理由。我知道。”花京院笑了，手指紧紧地掐住他的睾丸。波鲁纳雷夫吸了一口气，一下不敢扭头看着对方。

“我的确喜欢东方，而且我家里也很开放，你不用担心。”蔚蓝的大海在他眼中闪耀，这真是一个好天气，“虽然不想说永远，但交往的时候我会一直爱你，你放心。”

下体的力量放松了，好像对方对他突然的爱情告白陷入了疑惑，或者思考。他乘势追问了一句。

“你喜欢这里吗？”

“你说法国？”

“嗯……随便吧，这个国家，这个城市，有我的地方，或者具体一点，现在，这里。”

花京院的手收回膝盖上，波鲁纳雷夫可以从没有被墨镜遮掩的皱起的眉毛和微翘的嘴角发现对方在边欣赏自己的身体边思考怎么回答他。

但他没想到这个答案。

“其实，我看到你在浏览的网页了。”

波鲁纳雷夫不敢讲话。

“你注意到发帖人的名字了吗？”

“‘TM’?不知道他是想做爱还是怎么回事……”

“那是我。”

“什么？”

“典明（TenMei）在日语里汉字的另一种读法开头就是TM。”

花京院眨了眨眼睛，波鲁纳雷夫感觉尴尬极了，只想蜷缩起来转向另一边。

“不过实际上，这并不是为欧洲或者其他亚洲以外地区的男人写的，而是为了亚洲的女性。”对方继续道，波鲁纳雷夫很感激他给了他一个集中思考的话题，专心致志地听了下去，“大部分的内容都是根据他们对亚洲女性的刻板印象和想象编造，但实际上是否有用还有待商榷。剩下的一些则是怎么也不可能让他们成功，反而会让亚洲女性立刻远离那些不怀好心的人的陷阱。”

“哦，原来如此。”波鲁纳雷夫赞叹地点了点头，然后在对视中逐渐红得像卖鸡小子雷德一样。

“别担心。”花京院的手伸向了他的鱼竿，“劲爆这一点是我个人的兴趣。还有你，现在也是。”

他没有说话，他们沉默地对视着彼此。他早就升杆了，等着男朋友来解决这个问题。

但这个时候被另一边传来的惊呼声打断了。叫什么叫？难道着火了吗？我这边才是欲火焚身——把目光投过去之后，他也被吸引住了。卡朗格竟然出现了一只火烈鸟。

这太罕见了。比裸体海滩还要劲爆一百倍。花京院的手早就从他身上离开，拿起手机拍了一张又一张。他坐在地上，夹着腿不敢起身，有点委屈。

“它在水中的轮廓有点像天鹅，但嘴部差别很大。看，它靠过来了！它在沙滩上站起来了，它的身体是白色的，翅膀的位置有火红的羽毛，和INS上纯粉色的东西不一样，你看到了吗？”

波鲁纳雷夫撇着嘴不接话，对方就是完全知道他看不到，才这么兴致勃勃地描述给他听。他也知道他知道这一点。

“只有一只？它可能是从西班牙那边过来，然后落单了。”波鲁纳雷夫半是解释半是猜测地说道。

“那有点像我。”花京院说道。声音很轻，波鲁纳雷夫差点以为那是自己的幻听。他不知道对方指的是火烈鸟的造型和他的头发，还是……孤独。

“那大海像承太郎，承太郎最喜欢大海了。”

他，波鲁纳雷夫觉得孤独了。这位以后可能姓波鲁纳雷夫的花京院先生，是不是可以关心一下你可怜的男朋友！

“那我呢？”他乖巧地问道。

“法国裸男。”

“我承认我对这个回答感到有点伤心……”

“但火烈鸟想看法国裸男。”

花京院把手机塞到他手里，然后坐到他的胯上。

波鲁纳雷夫觉得他会发一个帖子赞美他的男友。

他值得。

\-----------FINI----------------


End file.
